


浮光跃金

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Kagami Hiiro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Top Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 永飞。三年前宝生永梦和镜飞彩分手。三年后，为了摆脱镜灰马的阴影，镜飞彩辞职去了另一家医院。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	浮光跃金

**Author's Note:**

> 有点雷的分手+破镜重圆文学，如果真的有人想看（。
> 
> 有点肉渣。

宝生永梦觉得一定是自己最近工作得太废寝忘食了，才会把刚刚从走廊上走过的那个人认成镜飞彩。

他三年前就从圣都辞了职来这里，真正的原因不足为外人道，但至少能跟别人说的原因是，现在这家医院以儿科著称——因此，也就格外忙。

最近春季流感高发，附近的幼儿园和小学整天向这里输送小病人，虽然大多是几天就能自愈的疾病，但放在儿童身上也不可小觑，这个月以来宝生永梦没得到一天休假，这两三天里更是连轴转到睡眠加起来都不到8小时。

不过中午院长把他找去的时候，他才意识到，并不是自己眼花了。

镜飞彩就站在院长办公室里，院长笑呵呵地介绍他俩认识。

“你们原来都是圣都医院的，到这里后也要好好合作哦。”

宝生永梦嘴角一抽。

前任相见，分外尴尬。

所谓不足为外人道的跳槽原因也就是这个了，分手之后镜飞彩继续做同事的话，考虑到镜飞彩在圣都医院有多知名，而他们两个又有多少重合的人际圈，怎么想都不会是个好主意。

当然这也是他们当初谈得成恋爱的原因，恋爱的事在CR的小圈子里人尽皆知，熟悉他们一点的人——他们两个带的实习生——对此也都心照不宣，结果最后却闹出一地鸡毛的结局，也难怪他提出辞职的时候半点阻挠和疑问都没遇上。

虽然最后也勉强算得上和平分手，但也没和平到再见面时还能平静面对的地步。

话虽如此，他还是仍不住出于好奇飞快地扫了镜飞彩一眼，虽然飞快，个中意味明显得快要溢出来，所以镜飞彩也很不客气地回视了一眼。

一看之下倒是都觉得对方和几年前已经差别不小了。

镜飞彩比从前更内敛了一些，在宝生永梦眼里大概是从看见系主任都会不客气地指出“这个手术还不够好”的程度进化到学会了一些待人接物之类的，因为是第一天来这个医院，没穿白大褂，穿了和几年前几乎一样的衬衫风衣，不过宝生永梦还是认得出衣服的区别，至少镜飞彩在他们分手的时候还没有这种颜色的领带。

镜飞彩心中想的是，虽然还是儿科医生，整天和小孩子混在一起，但宝生永梦几年前才初露端倪的不好惹的气质愈发明显了，他自己可能没注意到，但院长显然很奇怪宝生永梦为什么突然显得很低沉。

院长当然搞不懂他们之间无声的交流，看他们似乎不是很友好的样子，也不好意思再说什么，反正一个在儿科一个在心脏外科，连楼层都不在一层，普通工作的话，十天半个月未必能见到一次。

只不过走出院长办公室之后，宝生永梦整个下午都显得心不在焉，他虽然安慰自己只不过是身体后知后觉地反应过来睡眠不足的后果了，实际上也没法否认脑子里全是镜飞彩的背影。

好在之前非常不巧的在忙碌时期送进来的重症病人的状况已经稳定了下来，也幸亏同事们都看得出他有多累，贴心地把他下午的病人匀过去了一些，才没让他对自己的评估上升到“需要请假休息”的糟糕境地。

晚上他随意洗漱一番，往嘴里塞了些回程路上几乎是神志不清时买到的方便食品，当然早就凉掉了，只不过现在就算给他吃米其林，他也未必能尝出什么味道，加之从小就十分习惯把饮食这块应付了事，所以没有任何反应地扑到床上时连手机闪烁着的消息提示也没有注意到。

累归累，他这晚上却完全没能睡个安稳觉，大概从深度睡眠开始的那一刻，各种各样的梦就源源不断地向他脑子里涌来，一会儿梦见他和镜飞彩一起被困在bugstar变出来的密林里，他武器还没挥到bugstar身上，场景已经变成了他和镜飞彩在CR里低声吵架，贵利矢翘着腿坐在桌边，一副生无可恋的表情，Poppy担忧地看着他们又不敢上前说什么，檀黎斗在朝他们翻了个大大的白眼，又转回去写自己的代码去了。

他们那段时间吵过很多次，从一开始还算平和的暗示和提醒发展到宝生永梦主动住回出租屋冷战，最后终于发展到在公共场合也忍不住低声吵架，唯一留下的余地是没让除了CR之外的人看见过。

所以梦里吵架的话题当然也不会被记住，他只知道自己总是很冷静地说出伤人的话，就算自己正在吵架也经常抽离出来，所以就连梦境都是旁观者的视角。

好在这个梦也很快放过了他，转而变成他在雨里等镜飞彩做完手术过来的那个晚上，一切结束之后他悄悄绕到镜飞彩看不见的墙角，镜飞彩泪水落下的时候突然产生了把他拉起来的冲动。就在那之后没多久，他突然意识到了自己真正想做的是什么，开始了和镜飞彩长达三年的交往。

他猛然醒来的时候才发现雨声不是自己的错觉，窗外淋淋沥沥地下着小雨，他睡前连窗帘也忘了拉，因此声音格外清晰。

抬头看了眼钟竟然已经快到了平时起床的点，反正也睡不着，干脆早点起来，只是人还是昏昏沉沉的，直到找出不知道什么时候放在橱柜里的速溶咖啡泡开猛灌了一口，才觉得清醒了些。

他这时候才想起检查手机的消息，短信一点进去立刻僵住了，虽然没标注姓名，但他对镜飞彩的号码再熟悉不过，分手外加辞职之后互相删了所有联系方式也挡不住的眼熟。

短信就短短一行字：「有空吗？想跟你谈谈。镜飞彩。」

他拿着手机愣了一会儿，认真考虑了下今天能不能请假，但半是抱着“反正也碰不到”的心态，半是不明白镜飞彩到底想干什么，还有点担忧同事过大的工作量，终究还是决定去工作。

匆匆收起伞冲进医院时他刚把最后一块三明治咽下去，一路上直视前方没碰到任何不想碰见的人，坐到办公室时长舒了一口气，准备开始工作的间隙里还在想，逃避也只是一时的而已，只要忙过这阵……

虽然听起来很像是借口，但他一向自认为对难堪的事不怎么擅长逃避，也是他选择揭开他和镜飞彩之间日益明显的嫌隙，以及在最后问出“要分手吗？”。

第一个病人坐下来的时候他终于回过神，暂时忘掉了直线距离和他只有几十米的镜飞彩。

入职第二天就是轮休，对镜飞彩来说也是绝无仅有的经历。

因此他才更加感到少见的焦虑。

本来预定的看文献日程被彻底破坏，明明一直觉得手机根本算不上生活的必需品，现在却必须每隔五分钟就检查一次。

显然即使用了香薰，昨天晚上镜飞彩也没能睡好，他从小作息习惯就好，所以难得熬一次夜黑眼圈就格外明显，更别提这回他简直心力交瘁地辗转反侧了一整晚。

他明明知道宝生永梦现在肯定在工作，就算看到了他的消息——不，肯定看到了——也未必想回复，但既然信息都发出去了，在真的被拒绝之前难免心存一点侥幸，而只要在想这件事，几年前的回忆只会不绝如缕地涌入脑海。

准确地来讲，他们关系出现裂缝是在两年半前，bugstar早就被消灭得差不多，即使出现新型的病毒，模式也大致在掌握之中，因此CR开例会的频率也就自然低了下来，加之宝生永梦也渐渐成为院内受欢迎的医生，他们工作时间里腻在一起的时间不知不觉中少了不少。

就连下班后一起走回家的邀约，也因为镜飞彩愈加忙碌的手术排期而时常被取消。

他在一气之下答应分手之后，曾经无数次回到CR里喝着甜饮料回想，是出于什么心态才会觉得宝生永梦和他带的实习生有什么，单纯的占有欲？但他从来不觉得自己对宝生永梦有什么占有欲，反过来都更合理一些；还是说，仅仅因为宝生永梦还是外科的实习生时是自己带的，所以对所有宝生永梦的实习生都有些微妙的感觉？

从一开始几乎无法察觉的不爽到最后明显的裂痕，心中的疑心疯狂滋长的同时，他才隐约察觉到，自己和宝生永梦几乎从没在这方面有什么沟通。

他从前和百濑小姬交往时觉得谈恋爱不过如此，日常生活毫无变化，和宝生永梦开始交往后突然变得患得患失起来，可患得患失却让他一些话不敢出口，何况那些毫无来由的恶意猜测在他看来根本不值得质问，本来就是自己的问题。

公共场合里他一点都没表现出来这些情绪，不影响工作更是他的底线，最多不过是宝生永梦发来「抱歉，今天有个重症患者需要我留下来」时微不可见地蹙起眉，再发过去一句「嗯」。

而宝生永梦对于他的那些情绪察觉得并不算晚，这也是为什么……他直到现在，也依然觉得宝生永梦无可指摘。

那些不可告人的情绪只不过暗自滋长了一周就被宝生永梦揭露了出来。

他在CR的例会结束后留了镜飞彩下来，抿了抿唇问：“飞彩桑最近遇到什么事了吗？”

虽然问得委婉，但显然是察觉到了什么。

镜飞彩无言以对。

但宝生永梦竟然也没有追问下去。

后来他控制不了对宝生永梦的态度恢复到了说「你的存在，NO THANK YOU」的时期，甚至比之初见时更加冷言冷语，为数不多的休假拒绝宝生永梦突发的蛋糕店邀约，以明明不存在的手术后值班为借口夜不归宿，在CR的例会上突然失踪，以及更多已经想不起来的刻意逃避。

但现在想起来，就连最初引起嫌隙的那个实习生，连名字和面容都早已模糊，具体哪件事、哪个动作才是导火索更是已经难以名状，只有时不时涌到喉头的堵塞感还清晰地留在四肢百骸中。

可能是为了平均，宝生永梦这个上午格外清闲，但也没清闲到能分心二用的地步，他在午饭时随便找了个借口从同事身边溜了出去——反正平时他和大家一起用餐的次数也屈指可数，捧着手机盯着那条信息几秒，把镜飞彩重新添加到通讯录，熟极而流地敲过去一句：「好啊，我明天有空，原来的甜品店，下午五点？」

他靠从前对镜飞彩作息的了解定了这个时间，没想到的是这次却失算了。

这里的院长虽然也久闻镜飞彩大名，但也没到为了他特意调整班次的地步，而外科不管在哪个医院都以忙碌著称，像镜飞彩这样的自然更加会被狠狠压榨。

因此他久久没等到镜飞彩的回复时还以为镜飞彩反悔了——直到晚上洗完澡拿起手机，才发现屏幕上的通知：「抱歉，下午有台手术做到现在。改到周日可以吗？」

宝生永梦先是不着调地想到，要是他们没分手，这句抱歉大概可以省掉；之后才发现，镜飞彩说下午有台手术，可现在都11点了，显然一开始固然是被手术耽误了回消息，后来却是在犹豫怎么回复吧……

当然最后发过来的，仍然是看不出情绪的语调。

只不过是约了时间见面，他们之间的气氛却好像已经缓解了一些似的，甚至周五宝生永梦在匆匆爬楼梯和镜飞彩擦肩而过时，抬头对视之后也只是愣了一瞬，而不是双双立刻扭过头。

这让镜飞彩甚至产生了一些他们还在圣都医院、一切都没有改变的错觉。之前三年埋首工作的时间，和心中引而不发的伤痕一样，似乎被缓缓抚平了。

只不过第二天，镜飞彩准点到达甜品店时，这种镜花水月很快被早就等在那里的宝生永梦打碎了。

就像镜飞彩偏爱色调深沉简单、没有额外装饰的正装一样，在镜飞彩看来，宝生永梦的穿衣风格也完全是可以一眼看穿的，饱和度高到有些刺眼的T恤和外套，以及衣柜里几乎没什么区别的十几条牛仔裤似乎就可以概括。

但今天宝生永梦穿了件衬衫，最上面一颗扣子散开，卡其色的风衣搭在椅背上，手上拿着的不是游戏机而是kindle——如果不是百分百确信自己没有走错地方，他还会以为自己认错了人。

他在宝生永梦对面坐下，还来不及说半个字，服务员恰到好处地把托盘放到桌子上，时间掐得太过精准，让他狐疑地看了宝生永梦一眼。

宝生永梦双手撑着椅垫的边缘，从之前面无表情低着头盯着kindle的状态转换到了似乎是对上患者的阶段，只不过没有笑意，抿着唇显得比几年前冷漠一些。

镜飞彩犹豫了一下，突然不知从何开口，明明最初把宝生永梦约出来的也是自己。

他略显僵硬地拿起刀叉，平时凭着气味就可以辨认的甜品突然显得索然无味，直到糖分在味蕾上炸开时，他才发觉宝生永梦点的是他最常吃的一种丝绒蛋糕。

他吃得很慢，想知道宝生永梦什么时候才会开口，可直到盘中只剩下一点碎屑，宝生永梦仍然沉默地看着他。

他放下刀叉，正准备打破这种令人窒息的沉默，宝生永梦却已经站起来，从桌边绕到镜飞彩身边，一手搭在他肩膀上，缓慢但突然地在镜飞彩嘴角轻轻留下一个吻。

不知为什么，宝生永梦温暖的鼻息喷洒在镜飞彩耳侧时，镜飞彩莫名觉得宝生永梦在这时笑了笑。

而宝生永梦竟然还能装作什么都没发生过一样，若无其事地回到了座位上。

“所以今天飞彩桑喊我来，也是为了这件事吗？”

镜飞彩在一片浑沌之间，唯一反应过来的是“这件事”显然就是指宝生永梦突然吻了自己……

因此，或许是他的错觉，眼前的宝生永梦又变成了几年前笑意充溢着全身的样子，双手交叉支撑在桌面上，歪头注视着镜飞彩，并不是带有压迫性的目光，而是温和坚定的。

如果不是那件仍然让镜飞彩觉得违和的衬衫，他几乎要以为时空倒流回了几年前。

所以言语的交流突然变得没有了意义起来，他突兀地站起来，踏出第一步时并不很确定宝生永梦会不会跟上来，但立刻就听到了后方的脚步声。宝生永梦把外套从椅背上捞起穿上，只用了两大步就走到了镜飞彩身侧，自然地推开了沉重的玻璃门，等镜飞彩全身都浸没在夕阳的余晖之下时，松手跟了上来。

他们心照不宣地朝某个方向走去，路上没有一个人说话，只有风灌进彼此的缝隙中，重新进入室内的瞬间，镜飞彩惊觉他放在口袋里的双手已经布满了冷汗。

宝生永梦把卡推给前台，熟门熟路地要了一间大床房，在电梯上升的过程中，镜飞彩心跳声的频率也随之陡峭地走高。

他率先走进房间，生怕再犹豫一秒就会落荒而逃，但宝生永梦却连这点机会也不肯给他，才刚关上门就迫不及待地抱了上来。

唇齿交融期间镜飞彩反而愈加清晰地感受到宝生永梦这几年的变化，并不是本质的变化，而是几年前日常生活中才有一点苗头的凌厉作风渐渐挥发到空气中。

他漫无边际地想到，最开始实习的时候，所有科室对宝生永梦的评价都是“脾气很好很温和”，到了几年后这个评价也没有什么改变，却加上了一句“千万别惹他哦”。不是独断或者固执，不管怎么看，面对患者还是面对恋人，宝生永梦永远都温和而坚定，但又如同一泓深不见底的泉水，明明是清澈的，却只能映照出镜飞彩自己，而看不透折射到水面之下的光线。

连同思考的边境，不经意间镜飞彩把自己对身体的控制权也放弃了，却并没有从玄关狭小的墙面上滑落，因为宝生永梦已经提前拉近了距离，环绕着镜飞彩的腰，又向口腔深处更进了一步。

他们分开的时候宝生永梦笑容更深了一些，镜飞彩已经率先转身进了卫生间，门却又被宝生永梦撑开，外套已经丢到了桌上，镜飞彩一言不发地抿唇，就当是默认。

不过之后的事态就是他无法控制的了。

他背对着宝生永梦打开水，刚把全身打湿了一圈，宝生永梦已经从他手中拿走了莲蓬头，补上刚刚还让人觉得意犹未尽的吻。

浴缸对于两个成年男子来说似乎略显狭小，但当热水蒸腾着雾气充盈了室内时，镜飞彩后背靠在了潮湿的马赛克瓷砖上，因为宝生永梦从后面探进来的两根手指而发出细微的呻吟，下巴向前靠在了宝生永梦看得出一点肌肉线条的肩膀上，略显恶意地用牙齿轻轻撕扯着宝生永梦颈后的皮肤。

灼热的地方正好抵在镜飞彩小腹上，双颊的红晕一半是被热气蒸的，另一半大概是一些难言的羞赧，镜飞彩拧了下宝生永梦的侧腰，几乎让宝生永梦笑出声，不过也最终收起了挑逗的动作，缓慢地抽插起来。

当然，仅限一开始。

他总是擅长在做爱的时候弄点小动作，不管是咬镜飞彩的耳廓也好，还是用不久前才修剪过的指甲顺着镜飞彩的脊背轻轻划下，都会引起一阵战栗。水龙头还开着，绵密的水珠大部分打在宝生永梦背上，小部分穿过他落在了镜飞彩腿间，温度比体温略高，因此再适合不过做天然的调情玩具。

他保持着进出的动作，一只手和镜飞彩交握举过头顶，手臂折成直角抵着墙砖，镜飞彩站直了一些，水珠也就更多地落在他身上，在敏感的皮肤上激起微小的涟漪。

这样的姿势显得有些不自然，所以镜飞彩有些力竭地滑落时宝生永梦只是搂住他的腰，顺其自然地弯腰在浴缸里跪下来。

镜飞彩朦胧的视野中，宝生永梦的头发好像比几年前长了一些，刘海不见了，鬓角的发束被随意拨到耳后，一些漏网之鱼在他胸膛上滴下凉凉的水珠，他一只手撑起来，帮宝生永梦把垂下的头发摆弄到整齐为止。

可能是几年不见的缘故，他们这次做得比之前都要久一点，镜飞彩照单全收，直到无力地往水面之下倒去，好在宝生永梦已经抽身，正好揽住他的脖颈，把他拉了起来。

镜飞彩后知后觉地对事情发展成现在这样感到奇怪，他顺势站起来后宝生永梦背对着他扔过来一块浴巾，自己急匆匆地擦干身上的水滴，走到门外时有些狼狈地发现没带换洗的衣服，只能勉强套上之前扔在旁边的衬衫和直筒裤。

虽然下班时间进入酒店之后又急匆匆地出来显得过分奇怪，但镜飞彩看了一眼几乎被正中间的床挤占了大部分空间的房间，还是觉得应该回自己家再说，不然要是靠在松软的床上对话，他对自己会想干什么完全没有把握，就算不是又滚到一起，只是说到一半睡过去也足够尴尬了。

宝生永梦显然抱着类似的心思，但最后还是他先开口：“去我家吗？”

他又看见了初见的时候，宝生永梦脸上挂着的那种略显腼腆的笑容，只不过一晃神就不见了，淡化成了嘴角若有若无的笑意。

虽然不远，但两人进门后还是不约而同地一前一后冲进浴室，镜飞彩顶着湿漉漉的头发突然想到，自己在甜品店吃得七八分饱，宝生永梦却好像还没吃过什么。他拉开衣橱，之前被叠好放在角落的，属于宝生永梦的睡衣突然闯进了视野。

他一愣，拿出换洗衣物，宝生永梦刚好擦着头发走出来，换上衣物后镜飞彩还没来得及问他饿不饿，他已经打开冰箱，拿出巧克力咬下了一块。

窗外最后一点光线也沉入天际线之下，镜飞彩拉上窗帘，灯光瞬间充满了宽阔的客厅的每一个角落。

他们并肩坐在沙发上，镜飞彩心不在焉地听电视里播的新闻，宝生永梦有一搭没一搭地啃一口巧克力，明知镜飞彩在等他开口，却不紧不慢地拖延时间。

镜飞彩想到，那块巧克力是他常备的白巧克力味，对宝生永梦的口味来说甜腻得过分了，但宝生永梦一直有时不时把晚饭敷衍过去的习惯，通常是巧克力或是饼干，最好的也就是便利店里的关东煮，他们刚开始同居的时候，镜飞彩费了很大力气才让他把这个习惯改回去。

相比之下，镜飞彩从来不敷衍自己的三餐，甜点只不过是时不时的点缀，这两年更是吃甜点的频率都下降了不少。

宝生永梦终于把巧克力的包装给扔了后，没有急着开口，反而突然把头靠到了镜飞彩肩膀上，没有抬头，视线还凝聚在屏幕上，慢悠悠地开始说：

“其实我也一直很想知道……虽然最后分手是我提出来的，但飞彩桑之前明显有些事不肯说出来，是吗？”

只是一个徒有其表的疑问句。

时不时吵架的时候，宝生永梦也不止一次问过他发生了什么，但他没有一次说出口。

质问冲到喉咙的时候有好几次，但连他自己也觉得说出来只会显得自己更像在无理取闹，于是又紧紧抿着嘴转身离去。

“那个实习生……”

他蹙起眉头。

“忘记叫什么了。她那时候好像一直跟着你。”

宝生永梦突然把下巴从镜飞彩肩膀上挪开，坐起来不可思议地转头看镜飞彩。

“是因为她？唔……我是怀疑过，但……”

“不是你的错。”

镜飞彩突然出声打断了宝生永梦的思绪，但他模糊的记忆中唯一可以确定的就是这点了。

宝生永梦很平静地笑笑。

“不是说对错啦……她那时候从poppy那里打听来了一些我们还在对抗檀正宗时候的事情，听到能来儿科实习就很兴奋，喜欢缠着我问问题，但偏偏其实成绩不算太好……我忙着回答她问题就会有点不耐烦……”

镜飞彩疑惑地回望过来。

“因为大概在那时候，我……宝生清长又生病了。”

他说到这里的时候难得表现出了一点厌倦，闭了下眼睛，睁开后继续说下去。

“……所以我那时候经常请假。唔……并不是因为那个实习生，她后来去了放射科。”

镜飞彩无言地坐直了一些。他突然理解了宝生永梦为什么没把这件事说出来，Mighty Novel X攻略的时候，他也在场。

没想到之后宝生永梦话锋一转。

“所以？飞彩桑打算和我复合吗？”

镜飞彩嘴角一抽，狠狠瞪了他一眼，沉吟了一会儿，不出意料地点点头。

“当然。”


End file.
